


Instinct

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: prose, really really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hannibal steps forward.Will's heart hammers.





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> This is just kind of a.... 'what was going through Will's mind when he flattened himself against the ladder like that'   
> The answer is a lot of fear. This isn't gooey romance

It’s a harmless step forward. 

 

Will flattens himself against the ladder instinctively and takes a sharp breath in. Hannibal’s step forward sounds like crunching bone. White sternum, raw, predatory. His stare is so dark, so intense, that Will could swear he tastes copper in his mouth. It’s an abyss.

“Will,” says Hannibal, and Will’s ears ring violently. His heart pounds on his ribcage, a bird wanting to be free. 

His blood is like a stampede through his body, shaking the earth, the stones, the very foundation of what He’s built around.

The room feels like a heat flash, buzzing through the air like lightning has just struck between them. 

Something is laughing at him, singing. 

 

_ Stupid boy. The lightning will devour you soon. You ought to run.  _

 

It’s raw, unabashed instinct. 

 

It’s a harmless step forward. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr!   
> hannibal blog: hannigrrm  
> Main blog: tristahad


End file.
